Best Friends Love, One Step To Far
by NJFanx
Summary: I Have Been Friends With The Jonas Brothers For Many Years. But The Friendship Love I Have For One Of Them Goes One Step To Far. Please R&R Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

Best Friends Love, One Step To Far

Chapter One: Before The Big Move.

**Author's Notes: **

**Please Read & Review. **

**Songs: Burnin' Up – Jonas Brothers **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything In This Apart From Myself :) **

It was already nearly midnight and I had to be up in a 6 hours for school. I wasn't leaving MSN though. My best friend was on and I was having to much of a good time to go.

-----MSN Conversation------

Nick: So you good for tomorrow then?

Me: Hmm. Should be.

Nick: Good. I Gotta go now anyway. See you at school.

Me: Bye Nicky.

---------- Ended---------

This was a typical evening for me and Nick. Always up till late either texting or IM'ing each other. We'd been close friends for as long as we could both remember. I turned off my bedside light and dozed off.

--------- Next Morning--------

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone vibrating. I looked at the screen. "Hello...... Nick it's 5am...... Okay. Bye." 5am and he was ringing me to make sure I had a ride to school. And I didn't but I did now.

I decided to get up and take a shower and get ready. Knock Knock. 6:00am and someone is knocking on my door. I ran downstairs, hair still a mess and I still looked half asleep.

"NICK?! Come in." I exclaimed.

"Thanks. Sorry about being here early. Joe was winding me up so decided to come early." said Nick, trying his hardest not to laugh at the state of me.

"Don't laugh, you should of texted me or something. That way I could of looked half decent." he smiled at me as if to say you look fine. I ran around for the next 30 minutes getting ready. I couldn't find anything. My straightners had gone missing, couldn't find my school tie. Today was going to be a bad day.

"Nick! Get the door." I shouted from upstairs. I heard two familiar voices come through the door.

"Be down in a second guys." I threw my hair up, eventually giving up looking for my straightners, and decided to go for the scruffy hair look.

"Any of you eaten yet?" I asked while walking downstairs. To my surprise I saw Joe and Kevin in my kitchen COOKING. They never cooked in their whole life. I'm surprised they knew how to turn the gas rings on. Let alone where the ignition button were.

"Don't look so shocked. Just because we're, as you say , we do know how to cook. We just don't do it very often." smirked Joe after looking at my face. I had known these since I were about 5 years old. We'd always been close as friends. Always joking around and playing pranks.

Joe started having a normal talk about his biology homework that was due today, "Only got one part done. Unlike -Two-Shoe's here. Yes Kevin I'm talking about you." Kevin gave Joe a look as if to say. I need to get it done, I have exams soon. Unlike you.

I had to admit. For two boys that hadn't cooked, breakfast was pretty good. We decided that I would drive instead of letting one of the boys. All the way to school there was bickering in the back. I decided to put my CD Player on.

_**I'm Hot, Your Cold. **_

_**You Go Around Like You Know**_

_**Who I Am But You Don't You Got Me On My Toes. **_

_**I'm Slipping Into The Lava **_

_**I'm Trying To Keep From Going Under, **_

_**Baby You Turn The Temperature Higher.**_

_**'Cause I'm Burnin' Up, **_

_**Burnin' Up For You Baby.**_

I decided to turn it down. "You two finished now. I couldn't care less right now who did what and who said what." I said slightly pissed.

"Sorry, We promise not to bicker again." replied Kevin and Joe at the same time. I knew they wouldn't keep to this promise.

Kevin, being the oldest, should know not to bicker. But he liked a laugh.

And Joe well that's what Joe did best. Played pranks and well was just plain crazy and fun.

Unlike Nick, he was quiet and the one you could talk to about anything, but he wouldn't say like "aww. It'll be fine", he'd just sit there and listen.

**Author's Notes: **

**How'd You Like It? **

**I Will Update Asap. **

**Please Read My Other Fan Fic Called First Love :) **

**Thanks :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing In This Story Apart From Myself. **

**Song: S.O.S - Jonas Brothers, Who I Am – NJATA**

The day got no better. Joe kept playing a prank's on Kevin, which made them bicker. You could tell it wasn't just me that was getting sick of it. Nick was.

I noticed my math tutor was walking towards me with someone. "I want you to meet Ashlyn. You four will be watching her on her first week here." and he walked off. Always the straight to the point type of person that bloke.

Joe stood up fast and said "Hi! I'm Joe, these are my two brothers Nick and Kevin and this is Vicky." She just smiled. I knew we would be great friends. I checked her timetable and all out lesson's we had together. "So, Ashlyn where you from?"

"From round here. But I was being home schooled and decided to go to a public school." she said but partly laughed pointing towards Joe and Nick.

"Guys, really?! Behave. NICK! I said behave." I said sternly. I wasn't in the mood for this. For once Joe had actually listened to me.

---------- 2 hours later ----------

I was running to my locker, and on my way I noticed Ashlyn looked slightly lost. "Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for this set of lockers."

"Ohh follow me, that's where mine is." We started talking about each other and they boys. She was really polite and couldn't believe how long me and the boys had been friends. "Hey! Danielle, this is Ashlyn, she's just started today."

"Ohhh Hi! You seen Kevin. I need to see him about this coursework we just got." she followed me towards my locker. I knew they would be there.

"Heyy guys, So, what's going on now?" i asked looking slightly amused at Joe's face.

"Nick, got me back for the prank I got him with earlier. As you can tell by me the water and stuff that is covering me." said Joe not looking amused. Afterwards I took the boys home and rushed home to get showered and ready to go out.

Ooo This is an S.O.S don't wanna second

guess this is the bottom line it's true

(Me-Normal) (Nick-Bold Italics) Phonecall:

Heyy!

Hi Nicky, What's Up?

Just wanted to check what time your going to be here. Remember movie night.

Oh Yeah. Just got to sort my hair out then I'll be on my way. About 30 minutes.

Okay, I'll tell Joe and Kevin to hurry up. As You can tell, they're fighting over a top.

Typical, (I Let out a small laugh) I'm going to go a finish my hair. I'll be there in 30 minutes.

Okay, Bye.

Bye, Nicky.

---------End Of Phonecall.---------

Took me 30 minutes to do my hair. I decided to walk to their house. 10 minute walk wasn't that bad. Boy I was wrong. Before I even reached their house I took my shoe's off.

I knocked and knocked but no answer. I rang the house phone, after 5 times of trying someone answered. I told them to open the door. "Thanks, even though I've been stood out there for nearly twenty minutes waiting" I half smiled. "Grab your key's Joe, need you to pick Ashlyn and Dani up"

"You brought a CD to play?

"Yeah, but not telling you what it is though." I laughed. He pouted, but I refused to give in. The 30 minute drive didn't take that long and Joe was getting sick of hearing his own voice in the car. It was all I ever listened to, we were best friends before they were famous and now they are famous we were all just as close as before.

"Nicky! Here put this on" I shouted as I walked back into they boys house. I was the only person that was allowed to call Nick that. I could hear Kevin singing in the kitchen, I'd been stood there for at least five minutes before he noticed me. "Why'd you stop singing?"

"Ohh, No reason." he said looking quite shy.

"Carry on, I liked it, makes a change instead of listening to Joe and Nick all the time." I smiled. He just looked at me and then walked into the front room. Thirty minutes into the film I went to get more popcorn. I started singing:

"I want someone to love me

For who I am

I want someone to need me

Is that so bad?

I want to break all the madness

But it's all I have

I want someone to love me

For who I am

Nothing makes sense, nothing makes sense anymore

Nothing is right, nothing is right when your gone.

I'm losing my breath, I'm losing my right to be wrong

I'm frightened to death, I'm frightened that I won't be strong"

Nick walked in half way through and just smiled at me. I didn't have the greatest singing voice but it was my life, singing.

"Come on bring the popcorn, otherwise I'll have to make you sing in front of everyone." he laughed. I stood there for a second and thought about what he had just said. I ran back into the living area and sat down.

"What's up with you?" asked Ashlyn, noticing the huge smile on my face.

"Ohh, Just Nick that's all."

"Really? What happened?"

"I was singing and he walked in and heard me singing. And started smiling" I said part laughing. Ashlyn just looked at me and smiled. Joe made me move so he could sit next to Ashlyn. I knew he liked her.

"Ohh, Sorry everyone, I have to take this." Dani ran out the room, and then five minutes later she returned. "I've got to go, sorry everyone."

"I'll ride you home." said Kevin before anyone else had a chance. We decided to call it night. It was nearly midnight and I didn't want to walk home and I texted my mom and asked her if I could stay over. Nick gave up his room for me and Joe gave up his room for Ashlyn. Such sweet lads.

_**Author's End Notes: **_

_**What Happen's During The Night And The Next Morning? **_

_**Please Review. I Will Update ASAP. **_

_**Thanks :) x**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing In This Story Apart From Myself.**

Ashlyn heard something walking round at about 3:30. "Joe? Kevin? Vicky? Nick?" Not a word. I heard someone run downstairs, with that I shot up and ran to Kevin's room. "Kev? Kev, someone's running around." I said with a slight worried tone to my voice.

"What?! At 3:30? I'll go look" replied a yawning Kevin. I could hear him walking around and Ashlyn came in. There was a bang as if a door had been slammed shut and a scream, Ashlyn and I ran out to the hallway and I noticed my door was shut. And that Kevin was outside it shouting.

"Let me handle this Kev, Joe if that's you, you really aren't funny and if it's Nick you better let me in now." I sort of shouted, I was getting annoyed with whoever it was. The lock clicked and I told Kevin and Ashlyn to go back to bed.

"Nick! What you playing at? You scared me." I whispered as I entered the room.

"Joe, was winding me up. That's what the running was. Joe ran back downstairs and pretended to be asleep when Kevin came down. I came in here hoping you'd be here." he said looking upset that he had scared us all. I looked at him and told him to get in the bed and I would sleep on the floor.

He put on the TV and put a DVD on. "Nick, it's nearly 4am. We have to be up in 2 hours." he just looked at me and we both sat on the bed watching it. Before I knew it I could hear Nick's voice. But it wasn't him because he was asleep next to me. Wait?! What?! I tried to remember last night but I just couldn't. I walked out the room and there I saw Joe looking at me with a look on his face as if to say I know.

"Nothing happened Joe. After your joke last night we watched a film and must of fallen asleep while watching it. So you can take that look o...." I was interuppted by Kevin.

"Morning guys, anyone seen Nick I can't find him."

"Look in his room, they've been together all night." said Joe with a smirk on his face. I shot him a look and walked downstairs.

"Morning Ashlyn, you okay from last night?" I asked while yawning. She nodded and looked at Joe and smiled. Not a lot was said over breakfast. "Going for a shower." called Kevin while halfway upstairs. I ran around looking for my uniform then I remembered it was at mine. I ran round to mine, still in my PJ's and ran back with my uniform. "Joe, Lend me your straightners please."

"No! Use your own."

"Haven't got them. Please Joe, I can't go to school like this." I begged and begged. Nothing. Had to just put my hair up and leave it curly. The drive to school was normal. But it wasn't Kevin and Joe. It was Nick and Joe.

_**Her voice is echoed in my mind, **_

_**I count the days till she is mine. **_

_**Can't tell my friends 'cause they will laugh. **_

_**I love a girl from senior class. **_

"Really Vicky?" shouted Joe from the back seat. Kevin looked at me and turned it up.

_**I daydream through my freshman math, **_

_**while she fills out her college app's **_

_**I'll show her a world where we belong  
**_

_**But she'll have to drive us to the prom, **_

_**That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
She is so amazing  
That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends I've had plenty  
But she's the one that I need  
That's what I go to school for  
That's what I go to school for **_

I eventually turned it down and said "If you two carry on I'll turn it up even louder."

"But it was Joe, he's sa...." mumbled Nick.

"I don't care who started it and who said what. I just one peaceful day. Is that so hard to ask." I kinda screamed. They both shut up. "Sorry Ashlyn, typical ride to school."

"It's fine. It actually reminds me of my brothers on a school morning." she replied while laughing. They were like three kids, Nick Joe and Kevin. Never changed.

The day so far was good. They managed to get on so far. Until lunch. Kevin had tripped and thrown his dinner on Joe. Joe jumped up and knocked Ashlyn's dinner all over her which made Nick jump when she screamed and his dinner landed on me and my dinner landed on my Biology tutor. I knew we were all in trouble. It wasn't anyone's fault but we all managed to blame someone. I blamed Nick and he blamed Ashlyn who blamed Joe and he blamed Kevin.

Wasn't even Kevin's fault. I knew whose fault it was, that jock sat at the table next to ours. He hated Nick, Joe and Kevin. His name was Micheal, if there was an award for biggest jerk he'd win it.

"Micheal, What was the point?" I literally screamed. Today was a good day, until now. Joe was beginning to see red as Micheal continued to laugh at us. Nick took Kevin out the room as I tried to get Joe out. Joe was having non of it though. He was pure flipping out at Micheal. I managed to drag Joe away, and Ashlyn followed us.

All of us had been kicked out of school for the rest of the day. Even though Kevin, Nick and Ashlyn had done nothing wrong. Just the fact they was with me and Joe they got kicked out. The teachers there always stuck up for the jock's.

"God! I hate that jerk. Anything to get us out of that school. I sw....." Nick tried calming me down but it didn't work and Ashlyn was getting a little wound up. Joe calmed her down and walked home. We had been told not to drive home by Kevin, due to us being angry. Kevin went back when the bell went to get Dani, "Kevin, Where you going?"

"Going to meet my... Err... Dani." he replied quickly. I looked at Kevin as if to say tell me.

"Okay, me and Dani have started dating. I told her this morning I'd meet her at the end of the day." he ran off before he had even finished. Nick looked at me and smiled. I'd finally calmed down and led down on the grass. The sun by this time was scorching and was burning my face.

"Hey Dani, Kevin told us about you two. I'm so happy for you both." beamed Nick. I nodded in agreement, just wanting to fall asleep. Nick helped me up and then pushed me, in a playful way, and I pushed him and he went flying and rolled part way down the grass. I cracked up and saw Joe and Ashlyn coming back. Joe looked very happy, but why?

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Why was Joe so happy? I will update asap. Please Review. Thanks :) x**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Here's A Little Trivia Question. **

**What Song Did Nick Jonas Write About His Diabetes ?**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing In This Story Apart From Myself.**

**Songs: Mandy – Jonas Brothers, Lovebug – Jonas Brothers. **

I continued to stare at Joe. Something had made him happy and he wasn't talking. And neither was Ashlyn. What had happened? We all wanted to know.

"Come on Joe, there's something making you smile. And it sure ain't any of us." begged Kevin. Not a word. Nobody bothered to ask again. "Movie night again tonight. At mine though." I smiled, while looking at Dani.

"Sure, Just take me home while I grab some stuff and then sorted." squealed Dani. I drove us all to our house's. Apart from Ashlyn and me, our stuff was at the boys. "Joe! Where's my brush and stuff?" I shouted downstairs.

"Try Kevin's room or Nick's room." called a voice. Why would Nick use my brush? I checked Kevin's room throughly, nothing. I turned and Nick was stood there with a smile on his face. I continued to smile at him. He was perfect. I shook my self and took the thoughts out. I couldn't think things like that. He were best friends. It wasn't allowed. "Ashlyn can you see where Nick is?" shouted Joe from downstairs. Nick ran out to meet Ashlyn. "Joe want's you" she kind of shouted.

"What?!" yelled Nick back downstairs.

"Bring my straightners down, That way I can do my hair in the morning." yelled Joe back, after we got ready, Joe and Nick were bickering in the back of the car again.

_**Mandy used to be that girl  
The one that never said a word  
But she always sang  
S Club 7 and all those boy bands  
Now it's been a few years  
It looks like things have changed  
Now she's mine and I want to say**_

[Chorus]  
Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Mandy always knows 

When I had put the music on you could hear Kevin and Joe singing at the top of their voices. It was summer so the windows and sunroof was open so everyone could hear. People's head's turned as we drove past. Ashlyn looked at me and started laughing.

"Sorry, when the boys get into the music when it plays I have a habit of singing along."

"It's okay, I was actually laughing at Kevin." We both looked back. Typical whenever we had their music playing the car and going down the highway towards Dani's his head always ended up out the window, hair blowing and him singing. Joe decided to do the same thing, Ashlyn looked back at him and burst out laughing. He couldn't sing properly because of the wind.

Ten minutes later we were at Dani's, "Heyy! Have you brought some ear muff's or something?"

"No, Why?" asked Dani, looking slightly puzzled.

"Ohhh, Doesn't matter" replied Joe quickly.

_**Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say**_

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

Once again the car filled with singing voices. Now this reminds me of the old days. In our parents car's, singing along to our fav music. I started to put the back window's up.

"Woah! Watch it" shouted Joe and Kevin at the same time. They still had their heads out the window. Both me and Ashlyn laughed at them. It wasn't long before we arrived back at mine. "Mom! You in?" I called.

"In the kitchen sweetiepie" I heard her shout. She did not just call me that. Joe let out a small laugh as did Nick. In a way it was sort of funny. "Mom! I've got friends please don't."

"Ohhh Who you brought?" she asked. Still in the kitchen. I pointed for the others to go in the front room apart from Ashlyn and Nick. "Hey Nick, Hey sorry what's your name?" my mom carried on with her work only glancing up at times.

"Ashlyn. I'm new to school." said Ashlyn with a smile on her face. I took them all upstairs, my room was big enough for all six of us. Joe ran outside and started taking everything off. He was stood there in his boxers and jumped into my pool and then dragged Ashlyn in. I laughed, knowing I would be next. To my surprise I wasn't. It was Kevin who came running through and jumped taking Dani with him.

You could hear Joe and Ashlyn laughing and joking while on the other side, Kevin and Dani were hugging and stuff. I just sat on the sunbed's next to the pool and relaxed.

"NICK! Not funny, now I've got to go and get changed." I laughed even though I had just said it wasn't funny.

"Make it a bikini because you are so going in that pool when you come back down." smiled Nick. I noticed that no-one was actually wearing swim wear. I quickly took my clothes off and dived in before anyone had the chance to either push or pull me in. Nick was saton the side with Joe and Ashlyn and I decided to swim underwater and pull them in. Boy it was funny, but Joe got his revenge on me.

He lifted Ashlyn up onto the side. And starting making out with her. My face must have been a picture because Nick burst out laughing.

"Errr... excuse me guys, since when did this happen?" Joe looked at me and laughed. Least I knew that Ashlyn would be happy with Joe. Joe was a nice lad. And wouldn't let anything to happen to her. "I'm happy for you both." I made him promise this wouldn't effect our friendship.

-------- 2 hours later ------

We settled down to watch a movie. Nick took me in the kitchen and told me something I didn't want to hear. Did Dani and Ashlyn know? Probably not they seemed happy.

_**Authors Notes: **_

_**What Did Nick Say? Why was it that bad? **_

_**What's your predictions? **_

_**Please Review & Also Read My Other Story **_

_**Called First Love. **_

_**Thanks :) x**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing In This Story Apart From Myself.**

**Song: Hasta La Vista – Camp Rock Ost**

I ran out, I couldn't listen anymore. No-one ran after me as they could see I was just sat by the pool. I hid my face from them, I couldn't let anyone see me like this.

"Vicky, You alright?" asked Ashlyn, as she joined me. It took me a good five minutes to answer.

"Not really, Nick's having to go away." I started crying again. Ashlyn sat there and just stayed quiet. We had been sat there for about an hour before Nick came out and spoke to me.

I knew I was going to miss him, but we'd always done everything together. Always been me, him, Joe and Kevin. Not just me Kevin and Joe.

"When you going away then?" I asked, holding back the tears.

"4 weeks away. We have four weeks to really enjoy ourselves." I laughed. I was upset but I still laughed. Nick was still in there somewhere.

------- 2 Hours Later --------

I went back inside after missing the movie, but it was movie night so we put another one on. I barely spoke to Nick for the rest of the night. He'd known for a good 10 weeks that he was going away and he tells me 4 weeks before. Him going away I could deal with, with the help of Joe and Kevin.

"Joe, Pass me my glass please."

"Ask Nick, he's closer." said Joe not looking happy that I had asked him. I gave a huge sigh and got it myself. Yes. I was mad at Nick, but maybe just half an hour of the silent treatment might just make him realize that he should of told me sooner. I didn't like talking not talking to him, but I think he needed to know exactly how hurt I was.

"What's wrong?" asked Joe. I just ignored him. I didn't want to talk about it. I just sat there and didn't talk. Although I did explain to Ashlyn about why I wasn't talking.

"Nick can you make me a drink please?" I asked. Wait, I knew I wouldn't be able to not talk to him. It's impossible. I continued to sit there and stare at him. One side of the room was Kevin and Dani, being all cute. The other side was Ash and Joe. And they were the cutest thing I had seen since Kevin and Dani. And then in the middle was me and Nick, the only two who was watching the film.

Ash fell asleep eventually, on Joe. "Ash, Wake up" I whispered, trying not to wake Joe up. Nothing. Me and Nick decided to go up to bed and leave the others asleep downstairs. I was walking behind Nick and all I could think of was how perfect he was.

I shouldn't be thinking that. Nick was just a friend. Nothing but a friend. That's what my head told me but my heart told me something else.

--------- Next Morning --------

I woke up to the sound of the shower running. "Vicky!" shouted Ash as she came running through my bedroom door. I shot up thinking something was wrong.

"Did anything happen between me and Joe last night? It's just I woke up, laying on his chest." asked Ash, looking kind of nervous.

"Nope, I can guarantee that. You can ask Nick." I smiled. Her face lit up.

"Ash, babe. Where's my school shirt?" shouted Joe from downstairs. Ash ran downstairs and stopped in her tracks. Joe was stood there in nothing but a towel. I will admit, even though me and Joe are really close, he did have an amazing body on. "Err, It... It... It's...on.... the back on the door" struggled Ash.

On the way to school, I had no choice but to play my music. Because Nick was winding Joe up about last night.

_**Remember when we first met,  
First day  
Figured this would be no fun,  
No way  
And now its time to leave, (leave)  
But now we wanna stay, (stay, stay, stay, stay)  
Oh!**_

Hasta la vista  
I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll all be going seperate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
Come on now get up and show them

"Joe, trust. Something totally happened between you and Ashlyn." smiled Nick. I had just told Ash that nothing had happened between them.

"Nick! Stop being a jerk and leave him alone" scoffed Kevin at Nick being a tad childish. During school I continued to feel strange when I was around Nick. The sudden urge to grab him and kiss him. My head was telling me that I couldn't because we had been best friends since we were little, but my heart tells me that I should do.

"Ash, Can I have a private word please." I mumbled. I explained to Ash about the feelings.

"Listen, just tell Nick how you feel. And maybe he might feel the same way about you."

"There's not a chance Nick would. We've been best friends since forever. And what do you even say to your best friend." I half smiled. If I told Nick, he might laugh at me but if I don't tell him what do I do. Suffer, and never know if he has the same feelings.

The day went on and I saw Nick talking and laughing with another girl. A wave of jealousy flooded me. I walked over. "Excuse me, Nick. Can I have a word please." I said with a sound of anger in my voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Nick looking slightly worried. I didn't answer. We just kept on walking through school. I stopped and turned to Nick.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_

_**What Do YOU Think Will Happen Next?! **_

_**Please Review :) Thanks. Update Soon As Possible.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything Apart From Myself. **_

_**Song: Tine Tempah – Pass Out.**_

"Nick, I... I.. need to tell you something. This is probably going to be a shock but..." I stopped in the middle of my sentence. I couldn't tell him. "Doesn't matter." I chose to suffer in silence a bit longer. Only Ash knew about it.

"Sorry I have to run. Lesson starts in a few minutes." smiled Nick, while he softly touched my cheek. I felt a sudden weakness to grab Nick. But I restrained myself from doing it.

All that lesson I was thinking about Nick. Only this lesson and then we can have fun. Me and Nick had planned a fun night tonight. I was getting seriously bored. I quickly texted Nick during lesson to tell him to meet me. "Going toilet." I got up and ran to were I was meeting Nick. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to tell him.

"What was so urgent?" asked Nick looking a little worried. I stood there for about 5 minutes before I said anything. "Doesn't matter. I just wanted to double check the times for tonight." I smiled. I'd bottled again. The bell rang and students started to pour out of school. Joe and Kevin came running towards us. "So this is were you both disappeared to." smirked Joe. I remembered that night, when Joe had scared us. Nick said something. I tried so hard to remember it. That's It "_**I was hoping you'd be in here." **_

I then began to think about the times, when Nick would smirk at me or wink at me. Was he feeling the same as me? I pulled Kevin aside. "Kev, can I ask you something about Nick?"

"Sure, What is it?" he smiled. Kevin, was the funny one. Always made something into a joke.

"Remember that night when we were all in my pool. Well just before Nick said something and did something that made me think." I said quietly making sure Nick or anyone didn't hear me.

He didn't answer. His face dropped and then he said "Vicky, I'm not the person you should be telling. You should tell Nick how you feel." he said quickly and walked off, towards Dani. Did he know something that I didn't? Tell him tonight.

----In The Car----

Yeah (yeah) we bring the stars out,  
We bring the women and the cars and the cards out,  
Lets have a toast a celebration get a glass out,  
And we can do this until we pass out.

(so) Let it rain,  
Let it pour away,  
We wont come down,  
Until we hit the ground and pass out!

Everyone was singing along but I didn't feel in a singing mood. "Kevin, drop me and Nick at mine. We're having a quiet night in. Just me and him." Joe gave out a small whistle and started smiling at me. It wasn't a normal smile. It was a cheeky smile.

"Sure, but beforehand we are all going somewhere to eat." replied Kevin. I think he knew something. It wasn't a quiet meal. We'd all gone to McDonald's. I sat there talking to Ashlyn, she was a great laugh and a great girl. "So why did you want to come to a public school." I kind of smiled, my eyes were looking at Nick. Talking. To. A. Girl. Rage was slowly building up inside me.

"I don't really know really. I think most of it was, with being homeschooled I wasn't making new friends or anything." laughed Ashlyn. I turned and smiled. "I'm going back to mine. Sorry Kev, I just don't feel like being around everyone tonight. NICK!" I said and shouted.

The journey to mine was quiet. I didn't say much until we got back to mine. "MOM!..... Nope. Come on. Mom, won't mind anyway. Listen go in the kitchen, make a drink or whatever I'll be down in about 5 minutes." I smiled.

"What for?" Nick gave me a nudged.

"Need to get changed out these." I smiled back and nudged him even harder. Now see, this is how close we were. I hope it wouldn't ruin our friendship.

-----10 Minutes Later----

I ran downstairs in a towel and my bikini. It was a hot day so a dip in the pool. It was a good 5 minutes after, when Nick realized were I was. "Come on, follow me." I took his hand and led him to the jacuzzi. We sat there laughing and joking. "Come on, going to make something to eat."

Me and Nick had been sat round my dinner table for a good 10 minutes. "So, if I wasn't your best friend. Who would be?"

"Nick! That's evil. I can't even answer that." I gave him a small hit on the arm. He was asking a million random questions. Then eventually he asked. "So, last question. Do you like anyone." Nick smiled.

"You!" I blurted out faster than I remember. Nick's face just dropped.

"What?!" said a shocked Nick. I tried to remember what I had just said. Oh that's right I just told my best friend that I 'LIKED' him. I could feel my face burning as I started to go red, "I have developed great and certain feeling about you." Nick's face still looked shocked. He eventually smiled and blushed.

The wait for him to say something seemed to go on forever. "I also like you a lot." he continued to blush. I gave him a hug and he pressed his lips softly against mine. Some people might say that it should feel wrong, but it felt right.

"So this mean's we're together now right?" smiled Nick. I stood there and smiled.

"Yeahh." I smiled. Inside I have was a party. "But we don't tell anyone. Let them find out themselves." I smiled. Was this real?

Phonecall: (Me- Normal) **(Ashlyn-Bold)**

"**Heyy"**

"You fancy coming over with Joe, Dani and Kevin?"

"**Sure, We're like a few minutes away."**

"See you in a few." With that I hung up. A few minutes later I heard them all come up the drive way. "In the back guys" I shouted.

They all came into the backyard and stopped in their tracks.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Please Review. I Will Update ASAP. **_


End file.
